Starting Over
by LiveByTheSunLoveByTheMoon
Summary: Maggie finds herself back in National City and missing a certain DEO Agent. Her life has done a 180 and she isn't back alone. They both miss each other like crazy, but will they be able to start over after so much has changed? What will happen when more secrets and the Sawyer family past comes to light? A past that not even Maggie was aware of...
1. Chapter 1

This story has been playing in my head for quite some time. In one of the scenes with Maggie and her father, Oscar, he made a statement of having to fight for a better life for his "children". So this will be Maggie centric, but of course there is no Maggie with the love of her life, Alex. Please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Maggie sat on the couch not believing she was back in National City. It had been a little over a year since she and Alex had separated. Other than a few random texts they hadn't talked. Both of them longed so much to be back together again. Neither had the guts to admit though. They both knew they had made mistakes. Instead of talking and working through things they kept their feelings buried. Alex had been right about why Maggie said she didn't want kids. Maggie was too stubborn to admit it though. She knew Alex would be an amazing mom. That wasn't something she saw for herself though. How could she be a parent when her own parents abandoned her? What if she did the same... Maggie was determined not to find out. The only thing was... it cost her what mattered the most. Her Alex. Now... Her life had done a 180. She was in Italy helping on an international smuggling case when the call came to her. It was from a social worker near National City. Maggie remembered the conversation like yesterday.

 _Ms. Sawyer, I know this is a shock for you, but if you can't take your niece and nephew I'm afraid I have no choice, but to separate them into different homes. It's not ideal, but the available families we have only want the baby boy. Your niece will be sent to a group home._

There was no way in hell Maggie was letting that happen. She booked her ticket for the next flight out. Within 5 hours of arriving she was given custody of Henry, who was now 9 months old, and Rory, short for Aurora, who was 6. They belonged to Maggie's brother. Someone who she thought died when she was 11. It was just another lie from her parents though.

"Maggie.." a sleepy voice said pulling her out of thoughts.

Maggie smiled at the little girl before her, "Hi there sleepy girl." she said quietly as Rory stood up and walked over climbing into her lap.

"Is this our home home?" Rory asked quietly snuggling as close to her aunt as possible.

Maggie kissed the top of her head and leaned back on the couch so the little one could recline, "It is. I bought this house just for us. It's our home home."

"But all we got is a couch." Rory said causing Maggie to chuckle.

"The furniture will be here soon baby girl. They went to the wrong address on the other side of the city. You and bubby are getting new beds. You get your princess room and he gets his jungle room. You will have a play room too." Maggie told her as she ran her hand through Rory's hair.

"I like the sound of that mommy." Rory said, "I mean Maggie."

Maggie bit down on her bottom lip. It had been a hard adjustment for Rory. They went from Foster Care, back to their dad, then back to the system. The man she read about in the files was not the man she grew up with. Maggie just stayed quiet though. Rory slipped up here and there calling her mommy. Maggie didn't mind it. She would be whatever the sweet little girl wanted her to be. Rory was now back to sleep lying against her and Maggie picked up her phone. She knew she could do this alone if she had to. She already had been. The only thing was she didn't want to do it alone. There was a beautiful reddened hair woman she wanted by her side. Opening up the messaging app she took a deep breath as she clicked on Alex's name and began to type.

 _Hey there stranger. I'm back in town. For good. I need to see you. Things have changed for me... Meet me at Brant Park, 11:30, on Friday. I'll pack a picnic. Our spot._

Her finger hovered over the send button. She was contemplating whether to send it or not. Should she try to find a sitter and meet Alex solo or just yank the band-aid off? The little sneeze that came from Rory though causing her to jump and hit the send button made the choice for her. Ripping the band-aid off it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was breathing heavily as she closed the door to her apartment. Maybe an 8 mile run wasn't such a good idea. Kicking off her shoes she placed them on the shelf and then pulled the music buds out of her ears. All she wanted was a nice cold bottle of water. Moving to the fridge she saw that her phone was flashing telling her she had a message. It was almost dead so she had left it home to charge. Grabbing the water first she let out a sigh knowing it would be work needing her to come in. She was supposed to work less being Assistant Director, but lately it hadn't felt that way. Today was actually the first day she had had off in weeks. Using the finger print sensor she unlocked the phone and froze. The water bottle hovered just at her lips, but she didn't drink. She lowered it back down and stared at the name and the picture displayed on her phone.

It wasn't Kara.

It wasn't J'onn.

Not her mom.

Not Brainey.

Not Lena.

It was Maggie. A name she hadn't seen in so long displayed across the screen. A picture of Maggie wearing Alex's _Hello Sunshine_ shirt was the picture. Alex closed her eyes. Her top teeth gently biting her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath she opened the message.

 _Hey there stranger. I'm back in town. For good. I need to see you. Things have changed for me... Meet me at Brant Park, 11:30, on Friday. I'll pack a picnic. Our spot._

She was back. Maggie was back. Maggie was back and wanted to see her. Maggie was back for good and wanted to see her. Maggie was back for good and wanted to see her tomorrow and things had changed. What had changed though? What could have changed that was that important? Alex's mind ran wild with thoughts. It was a tad late. Around 8pm, but she had to see Maggie. There was no way she would be able to wait until tomorrow. Grabbing the water bottle again she took a long drink of it then hit the call button. It rang a couple times, but she didn't get an answer. Alex let out a sigh and put the phone down. Then the idea hit her. Picking up the phone again she sent a message to Brainey.

 _I need you to trace this number._ she attached a screen shot of Maggie number and moments later a message replied.

 _The number is giving a location of 7519 Moon Lake Drive._

Alex didn't bother to reply. She grabbed her car keys. She knew exactly what was at 7519 Moon Lake Drive. It was a lake house that she and Maggie would rent for a week to get away from work, but not to be stuck on the road for hours. It reminded her of her home in Midvale a little. It was a lovely house and belonged to Maggie's friend from the department. He had retired since and went to a warmer climate. He didn't even charge them to rent it. Just told them to enjoy themselves. Alex was so eager to see Maggie and find out what was going on she completely forgot that she was in her running gear and a sweaty mess. She hurried out to the parking garage and climbed into her car. There was no need for the GPS since she knew where she was going. It took 15 minutes to get there and the road that took her there was one of her favorites. It went right along the water. The sun was almost completely set, but it still gave off a tad of light and reflection on the water. The time flew by as she drove and the next thing she knew she was pulling into the drive way. The house looked the same, but there was one big difference. Alex had expected to see a motorcycle or Camero... not a minivan. Alex furrowed her brows as she shut her car off and climbed out. Looking back to her phone she checked the address again. 7519 Moon Lake Drive was there. She was there. A mini van was there too. Maybe Maggie had to rent a car and that was the only one available. Walking to the front door she took a deep breath before knocking. There were a couple lights on and Alex peeked in through a window. She furrowed her brows again upon seeing the baby walker. Realizing that this had to have been a mistake she quickly turned around and headed back to her car. The sound of the door creaking open though made her stop in her tracks. Slowly turning around she saw a beautiful little girl poking her head out the door.

"Hey, I know you." she said in a sweet little voice as she walked onto the porch. Her hair was dark brown hair and was french braided. She was wearing a princess night gown with frog slippers on her feet.

"Sweetie, I came to the wrong house." Alex said quietly, "You need to go back in and lock the door. It's not safe to open the door to strangers."

The girls eyes lit up, "It is you. Your Princess Alexandra. You are the fierce princess who slays dragons and protects the kingdom. You protect the innocent and don't need a prince to rescue you."

Alex had never heard a story like that before.

"You fell in love with a broken traveler named Margarita. She never loved anyone like she loved you, but she was afraid she couldn't give you what you wanted most and you lost each other. She realized her mistakes though and came back to live happily ever after."

Taking a deep breath Alex smiled at the little girl, "Honey, I'm not a princess. That sounds like a wonderful story, but it's not me. You should really go back inside now."

"No." the little girl said crossing her arms, "You are Princess Alexandra. I know it."

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. This was such a disaster.

"Come on." she said motioning the girl to the door, "Looks like I have to take you in myself."

The little girl grinned ear to ear and the cutest dimples popped on her cheeks as she turned and skipped to the door. Alex had started behind her when she heard a familiar voice. That's when she saw her.

"Rory, what are you doing out here? Your hair is wet and you should be in bed waiting for stories." Maggie said not realizing Alex was there.

"I found her!" Rory said proudly.

"You what?" Maggie said before she followed her nieces hand to where she was pointing. Her eyes widened and now matched Alex's.

There she was...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Rorys age has been changed to 4.

*

Maggie froze in place. All of the mental self preparation talks she had given herself to build herself up on reaching out to Alex left her mind at the sight of the woman before her.

"Alex?" Maggie said, barely louder than a whisper.

Alex just looked from Maggie to the little girl. They looked so similar.

"She looks like you. A lot like you. She... Is she..." Alex faltered.

Maggie picked up Rory and placed her on her hip, "My niece. I adopted her."

Alex's face filled with confusion. _Niece? How do you have a niece when you were an only child? This makes no sense._ she thought to herself. Alex was about to reply when a crying came from the house. It was then she saw how tired Maggie looked.

"And her brother, my nephew. He... well I... would you like to come in?" Maggie told her.

This wasn't how she had planned on this being revealed. Not waiting for an answer she walked inside. Alex hesitated for just a minute before following her in. She closed the door behind her and was surprised at the difference in the house. It had been freshly painted, there was new flooring, new furniture, the whole works.

"Up here!" Maggie called out.

Alex started up the stairs and found Rory in what had to be her bedroom looking at a very well stocked bookshelf. Maggie's voice, calm and soothing, carried from another room. She followed and found the woman bouncing a little baby in her arms. He was no longer crying and instead little hiccups were coming from him as he calmed.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe little one." Maggie gently soothed as she ran her fingers across his forehead and down his cheek. It didnt take long for him to be right back asleep. Carefully, she laid him back in his crib and smoothed his thick curly hair away from his face. His thumb instictively going to his mouth. Looking at the shelf she realized why he had awoken and was upset. His star light wasnt on to project onto the ceiling. In that moment she remembered Alex was there. Looking to the woman she gave her a soft smile.

"This is Henry." she said quietly.

Alex took a few quiet steps forward and peeked into the crib. The baby boy was completely relxed and sleeping soundly. His mouth muscles moving slightly as he sucked his thumb. His hair was the same color as the little girl, Rory.

"How- I mean I know how- but you never mentioned them or a sibling." Alex questioned.

Even though Alex didnt think it possible, Maggies face grew even softer in that moment.

"I was little. My bubby was quite a bit older than me. I'm honestly not sure of the answer to give you because I don't have one for myself. I remeber being told he was dead, I remember the funeral, but... it was all a lie..." she answered quietly, "From Oscar and Maria."

A small tear slipped down her cheek, "He's in prison. Life sentence... so in a way he is gone. The man whose file I read is not my brother. Social Services contacted me when I was out of the country. I came back and now..." she trailed off motioning around, "This has been my life the past few months."

Alex was about to reply when Rory came walking in.

"You read me story?" Rory asked in an attempted whisper.

Maggie chuckled quietly, "Always, lets go."

She was surprised when Rory shook her head no, "No Mommy, the princess." she informed her smiling up at Alex.

Alex was a tad shocked and looked to Maggie who was giving her an _Its up to you_ look. Alex smiled from Maggie down to Rory.

"I would love to." she told the little girl.

Excitement filled the little ones face and she took Alex's hand pulling her to her room. Maggie quietly followed and she got slightly nervous when she saw Alex look at the book. A curious look filled the womans face.

"Alexandra, Beautiful Princess, Fearless Warrior."

*


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie and Alex quietly made their way down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and Maggie sat the baby monitor down before opening the fridge.

"I've traded the actual bottle for baby ones. All I can offer you is juice, milk, water, or tea." Maggie said looking back to her.

Alex gave her a small smile, "Water is fine. Thank you."

Maggie nodded and grabbed the bottle for Alex and then one for herself. She took them over to the counter bar setting them down. Her fingers strummed against the water as she stared at the top before small soft hands reached over and took her own hands. Looking up Alex was giving her a soft smile.

"It's just me Maggie." Alex said reassuringly.

Maggie nodded and smiled back, looking up slightly trying to avoid the small tears wanting to fall, "I know, this just isn't- it's not how I wanted to tell you. I know it's a lot to take in and I just- Alex I've missed you _so_ much."

Alex's heart was breaking. The past few months had been hell for herself, but she was able to deal and somewhat heal. It didn't seem as though Maggie was able to. She was thrown right into having to care for two little ones and wasn't able to put herself first.

"I missed you too Maggie. More than I thought possible." she told her.

Maggie took a deep breath, "Wanna order thai and talk? We can sit on the porch like we used to do."

Alex's face turned slightly flushed. They always did more than talk when they were out there on beautiful nights.

Maggie knew what she was thinking, "I'll behave. Scouts honor."

Alex rolled her eyes playfully "You were never a scout Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie laughed nervously and led the way. She turned on the gas firepit and then took a seat next to Alex on the wicker love seat. A calm silence was between them. She knew Alex was giving her the lead.

"I was 11. He was 20." Maggie stated, "Well I had just turned 11. I was told he died in a car crash. Obviously that was a lie. He has a life sentence now for murder, drug trafficking, child endangerment, avoiding arrest, assault of an officer... the social worker called me a month after I left the country. I caught the first flight I could and recieved immediate placement. Rory's mom died a few years ago from an overdose. Henry's just didn't want to be a parent and she recieved charges as well. I was offered adoption or guardianship. Given the severity of charges I chose the first and it went smoothly. Rory was in and out of the system so she has anxiety and some other things going on. Both were under weight when I got them, but they are doing better. They um... both had traces of drugs in their system."

Alex was at a complete loss on what to say after the information she was just given.

"Maggie... thats... I don't even know what to say." Alex told her.

Maggie just shrugged, "It is what it is. I wanted to call you as soon as the social worker called me, but I-I didn't know if you would answer. So I didn't. Then I saw them and was absolutely terrified. I lost you because I didn't want to be a mom and there I was becoming one instantly. You were right, you know? I didn't want kids because I was afraid I would be like my parents. That I would love them on conditions instead of unconditionally, but when I met them and Rory ran right into my arms and Henry laid his head on my chest... I knew they needed me and I needed them. I'll be damned if I let them down. I wanted so bad to call you after I got them, to share it with you... but I needed to just focus on them and getting things normalized for us."

Alex was about to be respond when Maggie interrupted her again.

"Alex I missed you. Every day I thought about you. I know I was an idiot and being scared is no excuse for what I caused to happen between us. I-" Maggie trailed off looking at the flames, "I don't know where your life is at now. I don't know where or if I could even fit into it. By I, I mean we, because Rory and Henry are part of it, but I still love you Alex. I never stopped." she said looking her right in the eyes, "I love you so much."

Alex felt her heart breaking. The depth and sincerity of everything that Maggie just said was evident in her eyes. Alex couldn't find the words she wanted say. Maggie then stood up and began pacing.

"I'm sorry... you- you didn't deserve for me to unload like that. It wasn't fair to you and I-"

Maggie was stopped by Alex standing up and placing her lips on her own. Her soft hands moving up and wrapping around the back of her neck gently holding her there. When they broke apart they just looked at each other.

"I would have answered. I would have found you. I would have been there or I would have given you space. I would have done whatever you needed me to do because I still love you and I never stopped either." Alex told her.

Maggie pursed her lips, "Yeah?"

Alex nodded.

"But I have the babies now. They-" Maggie began.

"Give me more to love." Alex said heartfully, "I missed you too much to lose you again. I'm in Maggie. 100%."

This time it was Maggie who initiated the kiss. They had a lot they needed to talk about. A lot that would have to be worked on and worked through. Now though... they just needed each other.


End file.
